JTeens: The Darkness Strikes
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Malefor has freed the Arkeyan Empire's most hated enemies and set them to beat up all who support the Arkeyans. Now the JTeens must recapture them before the Arkeyans destroy the universe. Meanwhile Princess Luna and her team enroll as students at Magus High and while some welcome them, most are afraid of them due to the power that they wield.
1. An Evil Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: Greetings everyone. I'm back with my latest JTeens story. This is set after the events of JTeens the Swap Force and the events of Skylanders Trap Team and is set in Alana Fox's JTeens Universe. I don't own anything but my own interpration of the Arkyean Empire. Thank you that is all.

 **JTeens: The Darkness Strikes**

 **An Evil Plan Unfolds**

In the Egg Carrier 3, Malefor, Eggman, Kaos, Glumshanks and Muir were having a word about the Arkeyan Invasion and the aftermath.

"The Arkeyan invasion ended a bit too quickly but it was a convient distraction," Malefor said.

"How so?" Glumshanks asked, "Now that Tchang Zu's been imprisoned in the underworld of the deepest dungeon in all of Skylands by the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and stripped of all his chi it's only a matter of time before they hunt us down and imprison us and dare I mention what they did to our counterparts in antoher dimension?"

"Let the Arkeyans try to hold us for there isn't a prison that can contain me," Malefor spoke.

"And even if they do catch us we'll just break out and break out the empire's most hated enemies to stick it to them," Kaos spoke, "That should piss them off."

"And as Sun Tzu said," Eggman spoke, "An angry opponent makes mistakes."

"Which means that the angrier the Arkeyan Empire get the more likely they'll make different types of decisions than they would when they are calm tempered," Muir said.

"Correct and the first step to pissing off the empire begins with this," Malefor said as Eggman brought up an image of Stacey in federal prison, "We set the brat and the Empire's worst enemies loose. Stir up the darkness in the heart and set them loose to take revenge."

"Okay but how does this help us?" Glumshanks asked.

"Because if this works then the throne of Avalon will be mine and I'll be able to take over the Earth," Malefor said, "Basically I'm gonna do what Tchang Zu tried to do."

"And the Arkeyans will want to eliminate the Earth since the Emperor hasn't reversed the honor restoration by slaughter law yet," Kaos said, "And I've seen to it that he won't do so anytime soon."

"Now that's wicked Kaos," Eggman spoke, "The only problem however is going to be the JTeens as well as the guardian of the Dragon realm."

"Once again Eggman you seem to forget that I can invade that by blasting it to pieces and turning it to dark magic," Malefor said, "Which in turn will allow the Darkness to spread all over Skylands."

"Indeed and I was smart enough to gather samples from the demons and we now have Tchang Zu's Chi at our disposal," Kaos said holding said Chi in a jar. "Which means we have more than enough power to put this plan into motion."

The villains laughed maliciously as the Egg Carrier 3 sailed onwards across Skylands and to the location of a vortex that would take them to earth.


	2. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Next Day Luna and her team were starting their first day at Magus High together and the team was geared up. Link, Marlon, Roark, Erika, Jasmine, Kayleigh, Flannery, and Luna were all dressed in casual clothes and as they showed up the students of Magus High either praised them or were afraid of them.

"Looks like our first day is going well so far," Roark said, "We've already seen to it that the ape known as Mikey Collins was expelled from School for his actions and fired his father from his job."

"As well making sure the rest of the brat pack was expelled and imprisoned and had all their relatives fired from their jobs too," Kayleigh said, "We even had the school board replaced with Arkeyan Weapon Masters that answer to the Arkeyan Emperor."

"And even put Arkeyan Sorcerers on the City Council and seized all the property from the brat pack's relatives and all the other relatives of bullies across the planet," Flannery said, "This is sending a message that the war is over and the Arkeyans are now in charge."

"And we even humiliated that ape in the process," Marlon added, "So basically we now rule the universe."

"And Luna's now the new Queen of Magus High," Erika said, "And so far she's doing a much better job of inspiring people to stand with her."

"Thank you very much but I couldn't have done it if you weren't here to stand with me," Luna said to her team.

"Thank you very much Luna," Jasmine added, "Now let's go find the rest of the Magic Kids Club and Sophie. They're gonna want to see us."

"Agreed. They're gonna be so surprised when they see that we're here," Link said as the leaders of the Cloudbreak Arkeyan Mages went to their classes.

By Lunch Period the Arkeryans met up for lunch and discussed all that happened.

"Based upon the fact that we're here now the student body is glad that the brat and her friends have been expelled," Flannery said.

"What did you expect?" Roark spoke, "We made it happen and the school is treating us like heroes."

"And Luna is leading Magus high not by forcing others to kneel before but encouraging others to stand with her," Marlon added.

"And now other kids across the globe are begging us to help with their bully problems in the same way," Kayleigh added.

"Seems like our relatives idea of using brute force works," Jasmine said.

"Now all we have to do is keep it up," Erika said, "So far we've already gotten most of the school to come together."

"But now we have to stand against a new stronger Evil," Link pointed out.

"Guys relax will you," Luna said, "Whatever it is Emperor Drake and the guys can handle it. Now that he's back in charge nobody is gonna dishonor the Arkeyan Empire ever again."

The other Arkeyans agreed with that as they returned to class but what they didn't know was that the Egg Carrier 3 had sailed into San Fran Airspace and the bad guys heard every word of the conversation.


	3. Jailbreak

**Jailbreak**

In Section 13 Captain Black, and Jackie were talking about the recent events and of Captain Black's new Superiors. Uncle and Tohru were there as well.

"So what do you think of your new superiors and of the new councils and governments all over the world Captain Black?" Jackie asked.

"I feel like this is one of the worst case scenarios for Earth since the Arkeyan Invasion. It's hard to be positive when my new superiors are Arkeyan Weapon Masters and so are all the new governors, city council leaders and chiefs all over the world I feel because," Captain Black said before he yelled, "What else do I need to say?! We have Arkeyan Weapon Masters as city council leaders, governors, and chiefs in all the towns and cities all over the world!"

"Don't forget that they also rule of Skylands and practically all of Avalon and every planet in Avalon's dimension," Tohru pointed out bringing up a very important fact.

"Tohru is right," Uncle said before sighing, "And they all say that this entire mess is Shendu's fault. Yet Tchang Zu tipped them off."

"I never thought I'd say this but I wonder how Daolon Wong and Shendu are doing on Avalon," Jackie said.

Over on Avalon Shendu was being yelled at constantly by his siblings as well as Daolon Wong.

"Way to go Shendu. Of all the blunders your idiocy has caused the end of the world and the enslavement of Avalon and every star planet and galaxy in this dimension to the Arkeyan Empire!" snapped Dai Gui.

"How was I supposed to know the Arkeyans would retaliate this soon this much over simple chores?" Shendu fired back. "Drago's not even their kid."

"Have you forgotten the last time the Arkeyans were here?!" Snapped Bai Tsa.

"I still say the punishment I gave Drago was justified!" Shendu said, "And I stand by that!"

"Then at this point there's no way Emperor Drake is reversing the empire's honor restoration by slaughter law now," Daolon Wong said.

"Like things can't get any worse?" Po Kong hissed as a messenger hawk showed up with a scroll for Daolon Wong and fled.

"It seems things just got worse," Daolon said paling, "We better get Jackie on the line."

Later on in the throne room Daolon and Xua Wing's relatives minus Tchang Zu who was still behind bars in New Camelot's deepest dungeon met up with Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Jade and the JTeens and needless to say they were shocked at what the scroll said.

"You're kidding me right?" Alex asked shocked, "Hell's gate prison has been destroyed?!"

"What's hell's gate Prison anyway?" Jade asked.

"Hell's gate prison is the most modern and up to date prison created by the Arkeyan Empire," Alex explained, "Only the worst of the worst of the Arkeyan Empire's enemies go there."

"Like the brat for starters," Drago said as he Ice, Hsi Wu, and Bai Tza all agreed to that.

"And Shendu for that matter as well," Emperor Drake hissed as a Magic Circle with his face as well as all eight Arkeyan Governors all of which were already in dragon formation, looking ready to kill.

"Emperor Drake what an unexpected surprise," Shendu said nervously as everyone else was terrified knowing that when the Emperor made a house call it's usually bad news.

"Nice try lizard!" Shasta snapped blasting him with a torrent of flames.

"Before this gets ugly what do you want?" Ice spoke.

"Basically Hell's gate prison has been destroyed and the worst of the worst of the Arkeyan Empire's enemies have escaped," Celestia retorted before roaring "And to add to that my sister and her pals are in the hospital!"

"So we're gonna destroy the earth, Avalon and every star and planet in their dimensions," Aqua said casually much to the shock of everyone else.

"Wait surely there's another way to resolve this mentor?" Colleen asked attempting to reason with Aqua.

"What are you suggesting?" Aqua asked.

"That you let us find the criminals and catch whoever did this," Colleen spoke.

"We need a word," Emperor Drake said as he and the governors huddled up before they faced the others, "We've come to a decision."

"You have?" Jade asked.

"We've decided that we'll let you find the crooks and recapture them," Ventus said.

"There's a catch isn't there," Chrissie said to her mentor Ventus.

"You've got a week to recapture the crooks and bring them to justice," Kira said, "If you fail to capture them in a week then we'll go through with our threat!"

"But if you capture them in the time limit we will call off the threat," Techno spoke.

"Very well," Alex said before speaking to the JTeens, "Come on guys. We got work to do."

The JTeens followed Alex as she entered a portal to get to Skylands knowing that the villains but before she did Kira had something to say.

"Oh by the way Alex. Ayumi defeated Adinda and turned her to stone," Kira said with a sneer.

"Ayumi did what?" Alex snapped furiously.

"She turned her to stone," Shasta said, "She grew tired of Adinda's constant preaching about peace and frankly we're glad she did it too."

Alex was about to go ape shit on the governors if Colleen and Chrissie didn't hold her back.

"Alex now isn't the time to take on the governors," Cody said, "We've got bigger problems to worry about."

"Cody's right," Terrador spoke, "But for now you've got work to do."

The JTeens got the message as they entered the portal to go hunt down the villains.


	4. Villain Hunt

**Villain Hunt**

In the Egg Carrier 3, the bad guys were watching as the Arkeyan Sorcerer Emperor was giving his speech. So far the planet and all of its inhabitants were terrified yet again as soon as news of Luna and her team's beatings made it across the planet but the dangerous part was to come. The Emperor had one again eliminated Shendu and sentenced him to face the rage of the Arkeyan Empire past present and future until the end of creation and that the Earth and her people would face the same punishment. He also added that the honor restoration by slaughter law was officially permanent and that he had no intention of removing it.

"Well there you have it," Kaos said, "To say the Emperor's madder than ever is like saying the ocean is wet."

"Thanks for pointing that out Lord Kaos," Glumshanks said, "But seriously now what do we do?"

"We invade Avalon and then we attack the Dragon Realm," Eggman said, "What else is there?"

"And then we overthrow the Arkeyan Empire and take over the Earth," Malefor said, "The Invasion weakened them enough for us to enslave not only the earth but also the Entire Universe and all of Avalon and it's universe."

"I hate to break it to you but once the Emperor figures out that we're behind the jail break then he'll be coming after us," Glumshanks pointed out.

"Relax Glumshanks," Kaos said, "We'll be miles away from Skylands and ruling the Dragon Realm. The Arkeyan invasion weakened the realm so badly that we're vulnerable to an attack."

Kaos began laughing loudly as usual before Malefor snapped.

"Save it for after we conquered Skylands and the Dragon Realm!" the Dark Master hissed making the Evil Portal Master gulp.

Meanwhile back on earth Alex and the JTeens were hunting for the escaped criminals. They had to deal with calming Alex's temper after learning that the governors turned Adinda into stone and banished her to the pit.

"Alex I know you're upset about Adinda but snapping at the most dangerous empire of Robots and Sorcerers is only going to make our problems worse," Colleen said.

"You don't get it!" Alex snapped, "With Adinda gone and Ayumi in charge the Arkeyans can just waltz on in and destroy anything in their path! How could it get any worse at this point?!"

Right on cue Eureka and Bonnie flew in to see Alex and the JTeens.

"Bad news just got worse," Eureka said, "While the Arkeyans were making their threat to Avalon, the Earth and all the planets in their dimensions scanners picked up a massive surge of evil energy heading to the Dragon Realm."

The JTeens gulped as it meant only one thing.

"Let me guess, whoever freed the Worst of the Worst of the Arkeyan Empire's enemies is extremely powerful," Cody spoke.

"Pretty much," Bonnie added, "And if the Dragon Ream, Arkus or New Camelot falls then the forces of darkness will have enough power to enslave the universe."

"That is if the Arkeyans don't already destroy it first," Ice pointed out, "We gotta hunt down the bad guys and find out who sent Luna and her team to the hospital."

The JTeens then left to do that but as they did they ran into the villains that broke out.

"There they are," Cody said pointing to the bad guys that broke out.

"Then let's get them!" Alex snapped as she charged into battle with the JTeens following behind.

Thunder Rain and Lightning fell around San Fran as the JTeens fought some of the escaped criminals. The criminals fought back and were currently beating down the JTeens.

"When the Arkeyans said that these were the worst of the worst of their enemies they never said that they were this tough!" Chrissie retorted.

"You think you had it bad?" Eureka the dragon snapped, "Imagine how many Arkeyan Robots it took to catch these guys before."

"Can we talk about this afterwards," Snapped Alex clearly ticked off.

Eureka wisely backed off as she watched Alex kiss ass in the battle field along with the other JTeens as they did their best to corral the dangerous criminals.

Eventually the JTeens prevailed but the battle took quite a lot out of them as they were all sporting various injuries.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Cody panted, "And I was Coach Collins' finest student to boot."

"Well Coach Collins is gone and so is Principal Ramsey," Eureka sneered, "You should be glad that the new Principal and Vice Principal are Arkeyan Mages that answer to the Arkeyan Emperor and the Emperor only."

"And so does the entire School Board," Bonnie added as she and Eureka flew off to the hospital.

"We managed to corral the villians but some of them got away," Chrissie spoke.

"My guess is that they'll probably be hiding out till the deadline," Drago spoke, "And when the deadline arrives, we're history."

"That stupid lizard was already history to begin with the minute he took that brat's side!" Snapped Hsi Wu clearly having lost all respect for Shendu at this point.

The other JTeens were shocked but decided not to ask know that the Arkeyan Empire's influence ran across the entire planet and that a single word against them will get them and all their relatives killed on the spot.


	5. Emperor Drake

**Emperor Drake**

In the Flagship of the Arkeyan Armada the Emperor was sitting in the captain's chair as usual with the entire Imperial Fleet surrounding the Flag Ship.

"Governess Celestia what's the progress on Luna and her team?" Emperor Drake asked.

"They were beaten pretty badly," said Celestia, "Whoever did this clearly isn't afraid of us."

"Then I vote we teach the human race fear," Kira suggested, "And the easiest way to do that is to eliminate their military and leaders!"

"In other words you mean use brute force," Terrador said.

"That's pretty much the plan," said the Phantom Arkeyan Governess.

"And that's different from our usual plan how?" Techno replied.

"Before this gets ugly why don't we go check on Luna and her team?" Flora suggested.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I managed to get a magic circle up," Aqua said, "Complete with Audio."

"Well use it to find out who the heck destroyed all of Hell's Gate Prison and where the cowards are hiding so we can rip them apart!" snapped Kira.

"Ease up Kira," the Aquatic Arkeyan Governess said, "Techno and Celestia are working on it but whoever it is has probably teamed up with somebody very powerful. My magic's being jammed."

"Figures that they'd run to somebody who'd try to challenge us," hissed Ventus, "Which means there's only one course of action. We storm the planet and wipe out all but those who support us!"

"Already did that," Drake spoke, "But for now let's see how Luna and her team are doing. Techno prep the engines and get the fleet ready. We're about to set course for Planet Earth and remind the people what happens to those that defy us!"

Techno nodded as he fired up the engines and got the fleet ready to leave for planet Earth.

At the Same time, Alex and the JTeens were currently in the hospital visiting Luna and her Team. Most of the school had sent them get well cards and clubbed together to raise money in an attempt to continue the work they began.

"I can't believe this is happening. First Hell's Gate Prison explodes, next Luna and her team are in the hospital, and now we've got a week to recapture the worst of the worse enemies of the Arkeyan Empire in a week," Chrissie sighed, "Did I leave anything out?"

"You forgot to mention that Adinda's been defeated in battle and turned to stone by Ayumi," said Cody, "But seriously we're up a creek without a paddle."

"Let's go talk to the doctors," said Colleen, "Hopefully they can tell us a bit about who sent Luna and her team to the hospital. We might even learn about who attacked them."

"Too bad Rose and Sara are still on bad terms with their older brother for standing in Shasta's way," Ice spoke.

"Serves those two losers right!" sneered a tough feminine and on cue Eureka and Bonnie flew in this time with an Arkeyan General by name of Kylie who was riding on Kira's Dragon, Agatha.

"Agatha, how can you say that about Rose and Sara?" asked Eureka, "They're the newly crowned Queens of the Arkeyan Empire."

"Not anymore they aren't," Kylie Sneered, "Did you forget that Emperor Drake, Queen Reina and Queen Rita are back and with them is Head Imperial General Lancelot."

"And according to Arkeyan Bylaw whatever power they had after their coronation is gone now that Emperor Drake is back in charge," Agatha added, "That means those two are on thin ice and that loud mouth Adinda is now a stone statue. Translation Adinda's gone and the Arkeyan Bylaws aren't changing a bit."

"Before we kill each other might I suggest we do something about those guys?" Kylie said pointing to some thugs over near the hospital, "They're wanted criminals from Hell's Gate Prison."

"Hello more escaped criminals," Agatha said before turning to the JTeens, "Well what are you lazy asswipes looking at? Get them!"

Alex and the JTeens stepped into action as they went into battle against the escaped criminals.

Meanwhile the Arkeyan Armada Flagship and the Imperial Fleet were setting course towards Earth and when they arrived they could see that the JTeens were doing battle against some more of the escaped crooks. Some of the crooks had been given some very high-tech weaponry compliments of Dr. Eggman but the JTeens didn't know who Eggman was just yet. After a while the JTeens gained the upper hand and captured some of the escaped prisoners while the others managed to escape.

"Well that's a few more criminals down," said Ice as the Emperor's Ship arrived.

"Ugh, Techno ya really need to keep better tabs on the prison ammunition," Alex commented while coughing "Especially after we're bein' hit with night sky packed smoke bombs." looking at the holograms of the governors and the king.

The Governors were already in dragon formation as the King himself spoke from the Flagship of the Arkeyan Empire Armada.

"Well perhaps if that stupid lizard Shendu hadn't dishonored us then we wouldn't have had to resort to extreme measures," Terrador spoke.

"But alas he and those who sided against our people and have a problem with how we do things have forced our hand," said Celestia, "So the Emperor is going to give a speech."

Emperor Drake himself began to deliver his speech to all of creation.

"Attention all of Creation. I am Emperor Drake, Sorcerer King of the Arkeyan Empire," Emperor Drake stated, "We rule all of this universe and All of Avalon and it's universe. Because of Shendu's mouth I hearby declare that the honor restoration by slaughter clause is permanent! From this point on those who cross the Arkeyan Empire will be eliminated and so will all those related to them! We don't give a shit who you are or how old you are."

The people all across the planet began panicking about the end of the world as the emperor continued his speech as he even made the planet bear witness to Shendu's final punishment.

"Denizens from your world have freed the Arkeyan Empire's worst enemies and they are hiding on this planet and have even attacked some of our own Arkeyans so now we've sentenced the JTeens to hunting down and eliminate those who committed such an offense and given them a week," Emperor Drake continued, "Failure to do so will result in the destruction of Planet Earth and Avalon till nothing but smoldering ashes remain! We have spoken!"

The Emperor then casted a powerful spell showing a clock with the time remaining for the planet.

Alex and the JTeens were shocked upon hearing the emperor's threat and statement.

"Ya'll what!" Alex screamed, the JTeens could clearly see that Alex was almost at her limit.

"You heard us right, guardian of the dragon realm, that is we agreed to as governors," Flora said giving of an air of superiority.

"That's the biggest load of Bullcrap I've ever heard," Alex growled out, surprising the governors with her answer.

"Now Alexandra listen-," Ventus tried to say but Alex interrupted him.

"No, you listen," Alex said "This clearly shows how lil' faith ya have in humans."

"Of course," Kira answered, "Humans need to be taught a lesson on how to properly act."

"And what better way to do it than how we usually do," Terrador said, "Use brute force."

"Boy, am I glad Arkeyans laws have little to no influence in my realm," Alex commented while rolling her eyes.

"What!" the Arkeyans yelled shocked at that discovery.

"Yeah, ya didn't know?" Alex asked clearly enjoying the reaction the Arkeyans "When Arkeyans settled in my realm, they had to agree to live under my law system. I agreed to let them set up shop but most of them have been flushed down the drain."

"You realize Alex that you made yourself an enemy of the Arkeyan Empire right now," Shasta stated.

"And that we'll be tearing you limb from limb and destroying you and your precious realm and wiping out your masters," Kira roared.

"Honestly, I ain't caring anymore if I'm an ally or enemy of this empire," Alex scoffed, glaring at the Arkeyans "Cuz who would be an ally to the most Brutish, hypocritical, close-minded, empire of all time, who has little to no respect for other people's lives 'cept their own."

"You have no idea of the fate you just brought upon yourself and all of the Dragon Realm," hissed Celestia preparing to rip Alex limb from limb, "Just prepare yourself for what's coming next!"

"The first and last thing I'm gonna do is capture the escaped prisoners. It ain't for you and your people Drake. This is for all the innocent lives on earth ya'll threaten, I own that tha them, it ain't gonna be you guys I'll be fightin' for." Alex said and walked away in the direction the prisoners.

In the Flagship of the Arkeyan Armada, the Governors were beyond outraged upon hearing that but Ayumi the New Leader of the Mystic Arkeyans arrived.

"Emperor Drake," Ayumi said nervously sensing her Emperor's power spiking, "I was just outside and I heard everything."

"Then I'm sure you won't be surprised to what we're gonna need you to do," Emperor Drake said as he already was ready to just take the simple approach.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Simply put, take the Imperial Guard and see to it that after the guardian of the Dragon realm captures the escaped prisoners beat some manners into her!" Kira roared, "Nobody disses the Arkeyans the way Alexandra did and walks away unharmed!"

"I'll see to it personally!" Ayumi said, "I'll take General Malva and her dragon Pachira with me."

"Do it!" Celestia said as Ayumi nodded and went out.

Back on Planet Earth the JTeens were all having a word with Alex.

"Alex do you have any idea what you just did?!" Cody asked.

"I told the Governors and the Sorcerer King what they needed to hear," Alex said, "Somebody had to do that."

"Well congratulations cause once we catch the remaining criminals the Arkeyan Armada is gonna rip all of creation apart just to eliminate you and your entire realm for your big mouth!" Drago retorted.

"Just like they did to Aridia and every star, planet, and Galaxy in it's dimension," Hsi Wu replied.

"What did they do to Aridia?" Chrissie asked.

"The people of Aridia said the same thing Alex said to the Arkeyans and the Arkeyans killed not only all the natives but they also destroyed the planet and every single star and planet in it's galaxy before stripping the worlds of whatever resources they had," the Sky Demon replied.

The JTeens were all shocked to hear that information and so was Alex.

"Unbelievable," Colleen said.

"We knew the Arkeyans would attack relatives of those that dishonored them but to destroy a whole dimension over this," Cody spoke.

"That's why the Arkeyan Weapon Masters are the most fearsome Civilization in all of creation," Hsi Wu said, "As the Emperor of the time said after the destruction of Aridia. Nobody dishonors the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and lives."

"And thanks to that stupid lizard Shendu and the idiot dragon realm guardian Alex the same thing's gonna happen to Avalon and the Earth!" Agatha sneered.

"Later dumbasses," Kylie retored as she, Agatha, Eureka and Bonnie left.

"Those guys are seriously insane!" Alex hissed.

"Alex quiet," Ice spoke, "The Emperor has already declared you an enemy of the Arkeyan Empire."

"Let him," Alex said, "I'm not scared of that bunch of close minded, hypocritical brutes."

The JTeens gulped out of fear that the Arkeyans would tear the planet apart just to destroy her, her masters and her entire realm.


	6. A Sinister Trio

**A Sinister Trio**

It had been six days and 12 hours since Alex and the JTeens began their quest to round up the worst of the worst of the Arkeyan Empire's Enemies. Fortunately for them most of the crooks were held up by Earth's inhabitants in an attempt to slow them down and appease the emperor enough to spare their planet. For some however it had taken over 24 hours to locate them but they too were rounded up but they still had a long way to go.

Meanwhile at Magus High the Magic Kids Club was discussing the Emperor's speech as well as the crimes of all those that had dishonored the Arkeyan Empire. They were also talking about the beating Luna and her team had got as well as the destruction of Hell's Gate Prison.

"It's been six days since Luna and her team were sent to the hospital," sighed Eva, "All of Earth is terrified of the Arkeyan Weapon Masters and it's only a matter of time before they destroy the planet."

"You think that Kaos and Malefor had Luna and her Team beaten up so badly in retaliation for the work they've been doing not only here but in all the schools around the world?" Sam wondered.

"If they did and they're the ones responsible for destroying Hell's Gate Prison then all hell's gonna break lose," feared Eva.

"On the Brightside though we have the Slam the In Crowd site back compliments of Luna and updated with more footage than ever," said Lee, "It finally shows what monsters the In Crowd were before Luna and her Team had them expelled."

"And we now have an Arkeyan Weapon Master for a Principal, Vice Principal, and a Gym Teacher," said Trini, "Life can't get any better than this."

"That's one thing we'll toast to," Wally said, "And get this, Sophie's much happier now that she's living with her newly adopted aunt Kira. Nothing can stop us now."

Little did they know that looking outside the school was Kaos himself and with him were Prince Froggo and the Goblins.

"Those fools obviously have no idea that we're back and badder than ever," Kaos said to Prince Froggo, "And that the Jailbreak was just a distraction from our real plan."

"And what pray tell is your real plan?" Baldro replied.

"It's simple," Kaos said, "When we destroyed Hell's Gate Prison we made sure to ransack the homes of the JTeens and steal back the Celtic Keys. Well actually Malefor did that. Malefor's already made his arrival on earth and has freed your entire army. They'll meet us in Scotland later."

"So far I like your plan and I even like the fact that Tchang Zu is out of the picture," Mump said, "Overall he made us watch over the Fire Key Keeper's sister since she had the power of Bai Tsa needed to free Muir."

"Wait as in Anastaisa "Stacey" Vamont?" Kaos asked, "The brat that the guards at Hell's Gate Prison deemed to be so bad that they threw her in the pit of hell?. Where only the worst of the Worst in Hell's Gate are sentenced to endure the rage of the Entire Arkeyan Empire past present and future until the end of time?"

"That would be the one," Illry said, "Tell me she's not involved in this plan."

"Not for the Conquest of the Dragon Realm but Malefor says that she's vital to enraging the Arkeyan Empire," the Evil Portal Master spoke, "Her and her friends that is. Tchang Zu said that Mikey hates Colleen more than he does but that's beside the point. Malefor has plucked some wild grudge hounds to feed upon the Brat's grudge as well as her friends and use it to tear apart everyone whoever crossed them. They've already attacked the adults who crossed them including that asshole Valmont."

"Ironic considering that the Phantom Arkeyan Governess has a Grudge Hound of her own," retorted Froggo, "And since they're tied to the Eternal Undead Source the Arkeyans will know about it."

"Once again you underestimate me," said Kaos, "For there's more to Malefor's plan."

"And that is?" Baldro asked.

"Malefor wouldn't tell me what his plan is but one thing I know for certain is that this plan is gonna push the Emperor and the Arkeyan Governors over the edge," Kaos said, "And to make it happen he's hired a trio of helpers to cause chaos in the state. They'll be here any minute."

True to Kaos' word the new witches arrived. They all had brown hair but one wore jeans and an ocean blue t shirt. Another wore a dress with a red jacket and the third wore shorts and a brown t shirt and unlike the other two she was barefoot.

"Who are these three?" asked Baldro.

"Prince Froggo, General Baldro, Mump, Illry. Meet Breanna, Andrea, and Rebecca," Kaos said, "Also known as the three most dangerous sisters and descendants of the Aridians. A Civilization wiped out by the Arkeyan Weapon Masters years ago."

The Sister in the dress and Red Jacket spoke, "That's right Kaos, I'm Breanna the eldest and the leader and a fire element mage. Rebecca is the earth element mage and she goes for simple plans that are easy to execute. She's the one in the shorts and brown t shirt."

"And I can assume that the one in jeans and the T shirt is Andrea," Baldro said, "Does she even speak?"

Andrea the middle sister spoke up highly annoyed, "Let's get one thing straight bub. I may appear to be quiet but as far as our enemies can tell you. I'm far from quiet. Ask everyone sent to the hospital due to hypothermia. That was my doing."

"Did I also forget to mention that Andrea has even mastered the Art of Ice?" Replied Kaos.

"Well better late than never," said Froggo, "So anything else I need to know?"

"These three used to terrorize all of Magus High and ruled the school with an iron fist," said Kaos, "Even the Teachers couldn't challenge them and they even had a cousin by name of Cyndi, a wind element mage, to leave their crown too."

"That was until the Current Emperor's sisters interfered and beat up not only Cyndi but also had us beaten so badly to the point where we nearly died," hissed Breanna, "Boy I want to burn them up so badly and wipe them and their allies out just like they did to our people!"

"And you will have your chance for revenge," said Kaos, "All we have to is wait for the Arkeyans to wipe out all of Avalon and make sure that the brat and her friends stay hidden in the Egg Carrier. And as a bonus you'll be the ones ruling Avalon and all of Skylands."

"Just make the empire pay for the beating they gave Cyndi and her pals at college last week!" snapped Rebecca before looking into the window of the lunch room, "As for these fools I plan to bury them in an avalance of lava. That should have those stupid Arkeyans come running."

"I'm glad to see you're getting along but now we should go," Froggo said, "Before we're spotted."

The group of Seven was about to leave but then Rebecca stopped suddenly.

"What is it now sis?" Breanna asked.

"We've got company," Rebecca spoke using her earth powers to shake up the ground as the sound of flapping wings could be heard.

"It's one of the Emperor's Messenger Dragons Baku," snapped Kaos, "Buck's Counterpart in this dimension. His siblings are Oba and Helen."

"And he's got Lamorak With him," said Baldro seeing who else was with him.

"Relax will you. I just sent a message to Malefor," Kaos spoke, "He's got it covered and he's almost finished breaking into the Dragon Realm. Anyway we better get back to the Egg Carrier."

"And in case you forgot Earth Element Dragons are the slowest of all the Dragon breeds," Rebecca spoke, "No way they'll get this information to the Emperor in time."

The Group of Seven then headed to the Egg Carrier via portal, confident that nothing their enemies did would stop them at this point.

Meanwhile Baku and Lamorak were bolting for it as they were talking about what just happened.

"I can't believe this whole thing was a set up by Kaos and Malefor," Lamorak called, "Baku we need to find your partner and get to the Emperor now. Can't you go any faster?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can but I'm an Earth Element Dragon and speed is not something Earth Dragons are known for, The Emperor's Flagship is in the upper atmosphere," retorted Buck, "It'll take a while before we get there."

Lamorak sighed knowing that it was critical that they get to the Emperor in time.


	7. The Fate of Creation

**The Fate of Creation**

In the Egg Carrier 3, Malefor was holding court in the interior of the ship. The Same Interior where Eggman had his E-100 Series Robots given their orders.

"I bring good news to us all," The Dark Master said, "I managed to break into the Dragon Realm and defeat all of the Dragon Masters. Which means that no matter what happens next all of Creation will belong to us."

"And not even those idiot Skylanders or Portal Masters will have the power to stop us," Kaos added, "And those stupid Arkeyan Mages are next."

"And the best part is that the Sanzu River is ready to burst," replied Eggman, "According to my sensors the Emperor's speech has terrified the human race to the point that they're sobbing over their impending demise."

"Which according to this will be in less than one hour," said Amanda before continuing to speak, "Finally a plan that goes right."

"And this time we don't actually have to keep tabs on the brat that Tchang Zu wanted us to watch," said Froggo, "Honestly she's worse than the witches I knew back in Ireland during the time of Saint Patrick."

"And what about us?" Breanna retorted.

"You and your sisters are alright," said Baldro.

"Thank you very much General Baldro," said Rebecca, "We're nothing like that bitch Stacey."

"Considering that all she does is complain," Kaos said, "Fortunately she's gone and the Arkeyans hate her guts. Imagine what'll happen once they find out she's stolen all the emperor's treasure."

"Yes but let's get back on task," said the Dark Master, "We've got so much to do and so little time before the end of the world begins."

"Guys you better come see this," Glumshanks said, "Sensors are picking up a massive serge of Radiance heading towards Earth."

"No doubt the Emperor has sent Ayumi to eliminate Alex for her big mouth," said Malefor, "I'm not surprised. That mage was the warmonger among the Mystic Arkeyans and now that she's in charge and with Rose and Sara stripped of whatever power they had in the empire then nothing is gonna stop the Arkeyans from destroying Earth."

"And the best part is that we don't even have to lift a finger to do it," Kaos spoke before Rebecca interrupted.

"Unless that annoying Dragon Baku and his passenger Lamorak get to that annoying Arkeyan Emperor," snapped the earth mage.

"Once again you underestimate us," Eggman r said, "I sent my Egg Fleet to to attack the Dragon Realm."

"But what if the Dragon Realm fights back?" Breanna questioned.

"It doesn't matter what happens next, whether the JTeens catch all the criminals or whether one of the crooks remains free because we win either way," said Malefor, "Because whatever the outcome we'll still be ruling over a realm and eventually the rest of creation will soon follow."

The villains began laughing evilly and maliciously unaware that Master Eon's Spirit had heard everything including the location of where the last criminal was being kept.

On Planet Earth, Alex and the JTeens were searching for the last remaining crooks. They looked everywhere but found nothing and to make matters worse the human race was beginning to turn against them, namely Colleen and Chrissie but Alex got it the worst and everyone began throwing garbage and some even attempted to throw rocks at her.

"I can't believe this," Colleen sighed, "The human race is giving up."

"What did you expect?" Ice asked, "The Planet is about to fall apart and we only have less than an hour to find the remaining criminals that escaped Hell's Gate Prison."

"And even the Skylanders have returned to Skylands and refused to help us," Cody said, "They're all too afraid of Emperor Drake. Especially after what Alex just did to piss him off."

"Somebody had to tell the Arkeyans that to get them off their high horses," snapped Alex.

"I understand that you're sick of the way the Arkeyans can just waltz in and destroy anything or anyone they feel like but you have to remember that this is the most volatile empire in all of creation," Chrissie retorted, "Mess with them and you and all your relatives including Xua Wing will be eliminated and not even the Eternal Dragon will want to bring them back out of fear of upsetting the Arkeyan Empire."

"And we have no idea where the last criminal is hidden or who was responsible for beating up Luna and her team," said Ice.  
"Perhaps I can explain who is responsible," Portal Master Eon said as his spirit emerged, "The Jailbreak, the Attack on Luna and her team and the Arkeyan Empire's threat upon the Earth is no coincidence. This was planned right from the Start."

"Then who is responsible for setting these events into motion?" Snapped Cody.

"Behold and you will see," Eon said showing the team a vision of Eggman's Egg Carrier in Skylands as it sailed to the Island that was known as Hell's Gate Prison, a Dark and Stormy prison Island Fortress that made Cloudcracker Prison look like a sunny summer camp. The guards at Hell's Gate were so fearsome they made the even the strongest of all the Skylanders wet themselves out of fear.

In the Egg Carrier Eggman was already in the Captain's room with Kaos and Muir by his side as he powered up the Egg Carrier's weapons while Malefor flew on the deck of the ship as they destroyed Hell's Gate Prison with one fell swoop wiping out all the guards in the prison while teleporting the Criminals to earth.

They later saw Luna and her team two days later fighting off Eggman's Robots and Malefor's Shadowkhan Army before Magus High's most hated enemies showed up to finish the job and personally send Luna and her team to the hospital.

After the vision ended the JTeens were shocked to see that.

"I can't believe Eggman's Egg Carrier and Malefor's Magic easily wiped out Hell's Gate Prison and all the guards there," Colleen shocked.

"I can't believe that bitch and her gang sent Luna and her Team to the hospital!" Ice snapped, "That bitch deserves the chopping block!"

"I second that completely and so do my team!" said a voice causing Eon and the JTeens to see that Luna and her team had fully recovered and that Ayumi was with them.

"Princess Luna glad to see that you guys are back," Hsi Wu chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha funny bat we're not laughing," Snapped Flannery, "Alex the Loudmouth dissed our governor relatives."

"So we're gonna beat her into the ground after she catches the rest of the criminals," Roark spoke simply.

"Is brute force the only way your people know how to solve all your problems?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Kayleigh spoke as she and the other Arkeyan Mages with them sharped their bladed weapons, "Any last words before we rip you lot apart?"

"How about we save the anger for the remaining criminals," said Chrissie hoping to defuse a fight.

"No need for that," Link said, "As soon as we recovered we beat up the brat pack and all their relatives so badly that they'll be in the hospital for a year."

"Their relatives are fed up with all the beatings we gave them so they disowned the kids and kicked them out of the houses in a feeble attempt to spare themselves from the Arkeyan Empire's wrath," Erika said, "And this was actually before the beating."

"Which means that we're safe right?" Cody asked.

"From Emperor Drake and the army yes," Luna said, "From me and my team dream on!"

"Why can't you guys see that brute force is only making you a bunch of hot heads?" Alex snapped before Ayumi blasted her.

"Watch your mouth you insolent slut!" snapped Ayumi, "I just thought you'd like to know that Malefor's taken over your precious Dragon Realm and has enslaved all the creatures within and turned your masters to stone."

"HE WHAT!" Alex all but roared.

"Yeah shocked us as well considering that we Arkeyans were the only ones who thought we could do that," Marlon spoke, "But anyways you can ether choose to battle us or you can go save your precious homeland."

Alex growled but knew that Ayumi, Luna and Luna's Team had a point so she left for the Dragon Realm at once and took the JTeens with her.

"Ayumi, didn't Emperor Drake and our Governor relatives want you to beat Alex into the ground for mouthing off to them?" asked Marlon.

"He did and he also asked that I take his Imperial Guard," said Ayumi, "But he never said that I couldn't send you guys in to soften that bitch up."

"Sneaky, underhanded and devious," said Kayleigh, "I like it. Now what's the word on that stupid Lizard?"

"Unfortunately Daolon revived him via his magic again!" Ayumi snapped.

"Relax will you," Kayleigh said, "We've got the grudge hounds so we can just send them at will and we already wiped out the ones that fed on the grudge of the brat and her pack. So we'll use the ones that my family owns."

"And there's even more good news," said Roark, "As soon as the Emperor sensed Shendu's revival he stripped Shendu of all his chi and power and turned him to stone just like he did to Adinda. The Emperor has decided that that was to be his final punishment."

Ayumi and Luna's Team all liked hearing that as they returned to the Cloudbreak Isles.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the Dragon Realm, Malefor was holding court after he and his army had taken over the place.

"Nice Job Malefor," Eggman said, "The Dragon Realm belongs to us and nobody can stop us now."

"Not even it's pitiful guardian," Kaos said, "And while our enemies were busy recapturing the inmates from Hell's Gate Prison and moving them to New Hell's Gate Prison we've been making some advances in our attacks and building our armies."

"And we can hand Froggo the power of Tchang Zu allowing him to break into Avalon and take it over," suggested Eggman.

"Our work isn't done yet," Malefor said, "The Guardian of the Dragon Realm will be coming here looking for me. Well she's gonna be in for quite a surprise when she find her own realm under my control."

The Dark Master and his cabal laughed evilly knowing that in the end they got what they wanted which was complete control over the Dragon Realm and it's power which in turn would give them enough power to take over Avalon and the Earth and if they were really daring eliminate the Arkeyan Empire in the process.


	8. Secret Ending: Signs of What's Next

**Secret Ending**

 **Signs of what's next**

3 days after Malefor's Takeover of the Dragon Realm Rose and Sara were at their mansion in the meeting room before their older siblings. Maria and Yukie were present and they were doing much better after finally having their bladder problems cured. Currently the seven were in the meeting room with the Arkeyan Empire's Imperial guard as Lamorak was explaining all that she and Baku had overheard.

"And that's pretty much it my emperor," Lamorak said, "Malefor destroyed Hell's Gate Prison and had the brat pack beat Luna and her team to a pulp 11 days ago in order to enrage the empire."

"I can't believe this," sighed Sara exasperated, "All this time this was just a plot to take over the Dragon Realm by Malefor himself. I can't believe we all played right into his hand."

"What did you expect cousin?" Imperial General Lancelot asked, "Malefor is a twisted evil dragon who will destroy anything in his mad quest for power."

"And he's got enough power to wipe us out," said Maria, "What are we gonna do?"

"Before we answer that the question we need to ask is what do Malefor and his team plan to do next," Yukie replied.

"Malefor and his team?" Rita asked, "But they've taken over the Dragon Realm. That's where most of the power is isn't it?"

"Unfortunately they've got Tchang Zu's Chi at their fingertips. Malefor broke into the vault and stole it from under our noses," Lancelot spoke, "Which means the power of Tchang Zu as well as his knowledge and spells is at our enemies fingertips."

"So you think they'll try to break into Avalon and overthrow Xua Wing?" Imperial General Galahad asked.

"This is Malefor we're talking about," said Imperial General Gawain, "A guy like him will have left many roads open to victory."

"Which means we're gonna need to be ready for what happens next," said Imperial General Percival, "And as much as I hate to admit it that means restoring Rose and Sara to the power they gained at their coronations and asking for Alex's help."

"And give me one reason why we should trust them with that kind of power," snapped Reina, "Just one."

"Because they're your sisters and we need them as much as they need us," Imperial General Percival retorted firmly.

Reina wanted to glare but she knew that Percival was right, being the oldest among the Imperial Generals.

"As for Alex I would suggest you get a summons to her right away and tell her it's from her father," Lancelot said, "She can't ignore that and her masters probably figure that we're the only ones able to take on Malefor and his cabal."

The others agreed to that as they ended their meeting and returned to the guest rooms in the mansion for the night.


End file.
